deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob vs Purple Shep
Bob vs Purple Shep is JustAnimeBoy's third Death Battle Description SMG4 vs ExplodingTNT! It's a battle of the characters with the same voice! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: the voice is a sound produced in a person's larynx and uttered through the mouth, as speech or song. Boomstick: But, for these combatants, they literally have the same voice Wiz: Bob, the Garo Rapper from SMG4 Boomstick: And Purple Shep, the ugly sheep from ExplodingTNT, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bob Wiz: SMG4... a channel that involves memes, spaghetti and multi-colored Marios Boomstick: The channel has many characters like a tomboyish orange inkling, a pink psycho, a annoying frog-like creature and a blue gamer girl Wiz: But, there is this character named Bob Boomstick: Bob is basically some trash bag-like creature who can rap Wiz: In his debut episode, Bob helps Mario and Luigi out of the dungeon and defeats Ganondorf with his terrible singing. Boomstick: He has abilities like his teleporting, Fourth Wall Awareness, Enhanced Vocalizations, Archery, Singing powers, Massive vocabulary of swear words Wiz: He has weapons like Swords, Bows, Arrows, a fire extinguisher, microphone and Guns Boomstick: He can do the Kamehameha Wiz: He survived a mansion falling on him, keep up with Mario who kept up with Sanic who could move 12x FTL Boomstick: He scales to Mario who survived an explosion worth 130 kilotons of TNT and defeated Ganondorf Wiz: However, he's an idiot and had his concert ruined Boomstick: Despite these weaknesses, he defeated Ganondorf with his singing and a mansion falling on him Bob: Yes! It's Bob's time to shine! Magical singing powers activate! I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my - Ganondorf: What is this horrible singing? Bob: - By far and I'm too sexy for my - Ganondorf begins to spazz out from Bob's horrendous singing, and then explodes. (The doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Purple Shep's bio) Purple Shep Wiz: Some Ender Dragon egg teleported below some handsome sheep called Pink Sheep Boomstick: However, Pink Sheep malfunctioned Wiz: Pink Sheep kept the egg in his house before he went to get some milk Boomstick: As Pink Sheep came back, he saw that the egg is gone Wiz: After that, he couldn't find the egg, but then he found some purple ugly sheep called Purple Shep Boomstick: What's a shep? Wiz: Oh, it's a misspelled Sheep Boomstick: Oh yeah Wiz: Purple Shep was the one who was born in the Ender Dragon egg Boomstick: He can cause explosions by farting and can stop time Wiz: He has weapons like his bow, arrow and fireballs Boomstick: He kept up with Pink Sheep who moved across galaxies in 6 billion light years, survived an explosion which was 90 kilotons of TNT, one-shot someone with infinite health and got his own YouTube channel Wiz: However, he is pretty stupid Boomstick: But still, this sheep is very strong Purple Shep transition (1:07 to 1:18) (The doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Pre-DB) Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Bob was walking before falling into a hole which led to Minecraft, Bob crashed face-first Bob: Ow! My Ovaries! Purple Shep was seen with Pink Sheep when the ugly sheep heard someone with his voice Purple Shep: Daddy, did you hear that? Pink Sheep: Hear what? Purple Shep's voice coming from not Purple Shep Purple Shep runs off and comes across Bob Purple Shep: Oh hi! Are you the other Purple Shep who doesn't look like Purple Shep Bob: What the h***!? Why do you have my beautiful voice, there can only be one with the amazing voice and that's me, Bob! Purple Shep: Hey Daddy, watch me! Bob charges at Purple Shep Pink Sheep: Oh yeah! where's the popcorn? (Cue: Crash and Burn) FIGHT! Bob starts slashing Purple Shep multiple times with his blade hands before Purple Shep sends the Garo flying with a kick, Purple Shep throws multiple fireballs at Bob, sending him flying, Bob points his shotgun at Purple Shep, however Purple Shep then farts, causing an explosion that sent Bob flying, Bob starts slashing Purple Shep multiple times with his blade hands before Purple Shep sends the Garo flying with a kick, Bob gets his fire extinguisher and shoots a wave of fire at the ugly sheep who dodges the wave of flames before he kicks Bob in the face, leaving him dizzy, Purple Shep then throws multiple fireballs at the Garo, however, Bob dodges the fireballs before getting his bow and arrow, shooting arrows at Purple Shep who had to counter arrows with arrows, both of their arrows clashed, Bob runs at Purple Shep before pointing his shotgun at Purple Shep, however Purple Shep then farts, causing an explosion that sent Bob flying, Bob tries to slash Purple Shep who dodges the moves before farting, causing an explosion that sent Bob flying, Purple Shep sends a flurry of kicks at Bob, sending him flying, Bob gets his fire extinguisher and shoots a wave of fire at the ugly sheep who dodges the wave of flames before he kicks Bob in the face, leaving him dizzy, Purple Shep then throws multiple fireballs at the Garo, however, Bob dodges the fireballs before getting his bow and arrow, shooting arrows at Purple Shep who had to counter arrows with arrows, both of their arrows clashed, Bob starts slashing Purple Shep multiple times with his blade hands before Purple Shep sends the Garo flying with a kick, they start kicking each other until Purple Shep farts causing an explosion that sent Bob flying, Bob then fires his shotgun at Purple Shep who dodges the shots, Bob then gets his microphone and starts rapping, causing jets to drop merch which catch Purple Shep on fire before he farts, destroying the merch Bob: No! not the merch! You a**! The jets come crashing down on Purple Shep, causing an explosion that sends the ugly sheep flying, Purple Shep throws multiple fireballs at Bob, sending him flying, Bob gets his fire extinguisher and shoots a wave of fire at the ugly sheep who dodges the wave of flames before he kicks Bob in the face, leaving him dizzy, Purple Shep then throws multiple fireballs at the Garo, however, Bob dodges the fireballs before getting his bow and arrow, shooting arrows at Purple Shep who had to counter arrows with arrows, both of their arrows clashed, they both start punching and kicking each other until Purple Shep farts, causing an explosion that sent Bob flying, Bob fires his shotgun at Purple Shep who dodges the moves before punching him in the face, Bob tries to slash Purple Shep with his blade hands, Purple Shep then farts, causing an explosion that sent Bob flying, Bob then charges up a Kamehameha and fires it at Purple Shep who dodged the beam before running up to Bob and punching him in the face, leaving the Garo open for attack as Purple Shep steals his fire extinguisher before shooting a wave of fire at Bob who gets up after being dizzy, only to find a wave of fire coming towards him which disintegrates Bob, leaving only ashes Purple Shep: Oh Golly! Purple Shep jumps away KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Toasty! Wiz: Bob did have more advantages than Purple Shep Boomstick: But, why did he lose to a ugly sheep Wiz: Well, it was because Purple Shep has ways of killing him like one-shotting and using his ugly face to make him cringe Boomstick: Looks like Bob's chances of victory just burned out! Wiz: The winner is Purple Shep! Category:'SMG4 vs ExplodingTNT' themed Death Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles